


give back a hungrier stare

by sweetsinnerchild



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsinnerchild/pseuds/sweetsinnerchild
Summary: “fuck you,” Sans says, a last ditch attempt at maintaining his destroyed pride.“Oh, don’t worry,” Papyrus says, all calm and deadly. “i certainly will.”





	give back a hungrier stare

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by enne01's picture, now unfortunately deactivated. 
> 
> Title from begin again by purity ring, randomly picked.

The collar rests, heavy on his bones.

“It looks good on you,” this false Papyrus says, reaching out to curl a finger around it. He tugs, lightly, and the collar slides down, soft leather dragging heavy against Sans’ collarbone. The metal tag rests against his sternum, cold in its cruel reminder, and he shivers.

He should have laid low in that initial skirmish, when this Papyrus was posturing and intimidating; should have not dismissed him so easily even as he swore he would ‘make Sans his’ in any way possible; should have paid better attention to his own Papyrus…

He should have, he should have, he should have.

Another tug, clearly an order for Sans to come closer - but Sans remains firm and resolute, as much as he can be while straddling someone. Papyrus’ eyelights flicker up to him - but not with annoyance, Sans realises, but with _satisfaction_.

"You’re still resisting,” Papyrus breathes, delighted - and it seems that no matter what Sans does he cannot seem to dissuade this bastard. “But so… docile.”

Docile. Sans bristles.

“let my brother go,” he says - no, promises, “and i’ll show you just how _docile_ i can be.”

“You know I can’t do that, my pet,” Papyrus coos, relishing the endearment that is less of love and more of entitlement. “Not when the little idiot is taming you so beautifully.”

paps isn’t an idiot, he wants to say. i am not an animal, he also wants to say. He wants to call for a gaster blaster and burn this asshole into a LOVE-charred crisp, but his brother, his own brother…

An image of his brother, bound and gagged and left alone in a dark, dark room flashes in his mind.

He can’t.

So he raises his head defiantly, as this Papyrus’ hands travel down, pushing away at his jacket and letting it bunch up uncomfortably behind Sans’ back, as gloved fingers curl up into his ribcage and skim down the line of his spine, as Sans feels the not-so-subtle bulge of an arousal pressing up against his pelvis.

“Do you feel that,” Papyrus says, and Sans shivers involuntarily as Papyrus shifts, rubbing Sans’ pelvis down onto his crotch. “That’s what’s going to go into you, and you’ll love every second of it.”

Geez, who taught this guy to talk like a bad porno? If the situation wasn’t so fraught, he would have snorted. As it was…

“i’ve felt bigger,” Sans retorts.

He feels the pause, the metaphorical slap to the face he had just given the other skeleton. Then suddenly, he’s being shoved, moving off Papyrus and further down the bed. He feels the bed shift, feels how Papyrus spreads his legs to accommodate his body.

Sans looks up, and is met with a faceful of crotch.

“You must have had so much experience handling them,” Papyrus says, silky smooth as he unzips his pants. He curls a hand around Sans’ skull, pulling him in towards the protruding member, and Sans feels the way the cock presses against the side of his face, thick and very present. He tries to turn his head away, but Papyrus only forces it back. “You could only be exceptional at handling mine.”

“fuck you,” Sans says, a last ditch attempt at maintaining his destroyed pride.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Papyrus says, all calm and deadly. “i certainly will.”


End file.
